


Cassian Andor and The Heart of Jedha

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Archeologist Cassian, Inspired by Indiana Jones, M/M, Prince Bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: When the king of Jedha requests Cassian Andor come visit the royal court he just hopes it won’t be another aimless treasure hunt. Instead, he finds an adventure that is more than he bargained for. With Imperial foes at every turn, haunted catacombs and a prince in disguise, can our hero save the world and make it out alive?Indiana Jones AU that I more or less abandoned but didn't want to scrap entirely. Most of it is coherent but not entirely detailed. Completely unbeta'd so if there are any glaring mistakes I am sorry. I know nothing about archeology, be emotionally prepared for haphazard worldbuilding!!





	Cassian Andor and The Heart of Jedha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/gifts).



> Thanks to ANTchan for at least making me look at this again, it's not perfect but I realized it wasn't evolving past this point and figured I could at least share what I have.

When Yavin University gets a call from the consulate of Jedha urgently requesting Cassian Andor’s expertise the archaeologist can’t deny that he wants to jump at the opportunity. He had studied Jedha years ago as part of his overarching thesis on the Jedi faith through the region, and now after so long the chance to go there, at request of the royal family personally, is a great honor.

He tries not to let his clear enthusiasm show in his conversation to Kay, still needing to consider the ramifications of leaving his position teaching mid-semester for what very well could be a wild goose chase. But still, he can’t keep the smile from his face when Kay looks just as intrigued.

“They don’t reveal what the whole trip is about specifically only that they believe you’re the only one for the job. They also offered a hefty grant to the university and no small sum to you if you agree,” Kay says pointedly, handing over the typed letter they had received that morning. Cassian reads over the details carefully, how they need his assistance in a ‘matter of high importance.’ He ogles at the aforementioned sums and wonders how his time could possibly be worth that much to them. He hopes he isn’t getting in over his head but knows in his heart he can’t turn down the offer.

Kay already knows too it seems, placing the plane ticket that had accompanied the letter on the desk in front of Cassian with a nod.

“Go see what they want, they’ll give us enough for that. Please be careful for once,” he says. They’d travelled together long before Kay had become head of the department, pulling each other out of more messes than either could count. It’s nice to work for someone who knows him so well, but also it meant he knows how reckless Cassian can be too.

“Was that a hint of concern in your voice, going soft Kay?” he asks teasingly. His old friend maintains his placid expression only narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t want to break in a new professor for the spring,” he murmurs returning to his seat. Cassian stands with the ticket in hand, excitement building for the journey ahead. 

“I’ll go pack then, I’ll send a wire when I arrive.” Kay nods again, not one for long goodbyes, waving Cassian out of the office. Cassian heads off to unravel another mystery, hoping he can meet the Jedhan’s expectations.

\---

Bodhi sizes up famed archeologist Cassian Andor from a distance at first, trying to figure out how to approach when he already feels starstruck. Andor descends the stairs off the plane and waits for his luggage to be handed over by the porter. Bodhi adjusts his disguise knowing he’ll have to make his move soon, knowing there will be no hope of catching the man when he reaches the palace without revealing his identity. Bodhi’s floppy fedora and shawl were enough of a disguise to outsiders but would do nothing to trick his servants. It wasn’t often the prince was away from his gilded life, that he disobeyed his father, but this was more important than all else. He has to make contact with Andor and state his case, and as he sees the man head towards the edge of the tarmac he gets up the nerve to try.

“Dr. Andor!” he calls out, perhaps a bit uncouthly. Andor raises his head and looks over questioning as Bodhi approaches.

“Are you from the palace?” Andor asks, surely Bodhi’s father will be sending someone to retrieve him and hopes Chirrut had been able to wayleigh them as planned. Bodhi almost answers yes to Andor’s question in his nervous state before remembering his cover.

“Um, no, I’m just a local very interested in your field and well,” he slides closer trying to be more subtle, “your mission for the Heart.”

\---

“...I know all there is about the desert and I’ve studied what you seek since I was a boy,” the man continued his previous rambling pitch. He catches up to Cassian in the marketplace after the archeologist thought he’d given him the slip for good. Cassian had dismissed the man as another desperate treasure seeker, or worse, a spy for the Empire when he’d managed to meet Cassian on the tarmac and now wants nothing more than to make a break from him. His fervent arguments don’t do all that much to ease Cassian’s suspicions, even if he is knowledgeable. 

“Listen, as much as I appreciate it, I’m meant to be meeting someone…” Cassian says, trying to slip away into the crowd again until someone who Cassian can only assume is a palace guard from the uniform, catches up to them both. Cassian shifts into a nearby alcove to talk. The man follows close behind until the guard addresses him directly.

“Bodhi,” the guard greets sounding harried, “what did I tell you about bothering our guests?” 

The man looks a bit caught, shuffling awkwardly before he blurts out.

“Chirrut told me I should see if he needs help. It’s a long journey after all, especially to an outsider.” 

The guard fixes him with a glare but it soon fizzles out at Bodhi’s hopeful look, sighing and turning to Cassian.

“I hope Bodhi hasn’t bothered you too much. He has no manners but he’s a friend of the royal vizier, thinks it gives him a right to run all over even in these unsafe times.” Bodhi looks a hint defiant at that, ready to spout out something else, until the guard shoots him a warning look. Bodhi bites his lip.

“It was no problem, just worried how word had gotten out so fast that you might have a mole.” 

“No worry of that Dr. Andor, I assure you. I’m Baze Malbus, vice-head of the royal guard, we’ve been on high security since the Empire showed.” Cassian nods, extending his hand in a perfunctory handshake.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Cassian says. He shoots a glance to Bodhi after, “sorry for thinking you were a spy, I suppose.”

“I’m sorry too, I may have came on a bit strong,” Bodhi says, cheeks going flush. Baze clears his throat.

“Now that’s settled perhaps we should get to the palace before any real spies overhear, I’ll lead a bit ahead you can follow after. Bodhi, I’d tell you to go home but I doubt you’d listen.”

“I’ll think about it,” Bodhi says. Malbus rolls his eyes, a hint of fondness in his brief smirk before he turns to go. The whole exchange makes Cassian wonder just how familiar they are for Bodhi not to take a high standing member of the guard seriously. Cassian does as Baze says, giving him enough lead that he can still be made out through the crowd and follows.

“You really do care about this then?” Cassian says with look Bodhi’s way, the man’s eyes are dark and sincere. 

“I really do and if you’d give me a chance I know I can be of help. I’m a bit of a local historian, as I said before. It would mean a lot to come with you.” Cassian considers the words and decides that as prepared as sensitive as the quest is it might not hurt to have a right hand man.

“I’ve been corresponding with Vizier Îmwe, if he vouches for you then I’d definitely appreciate the help.” Bodhi smiles bright at that. Cassian is almost loses sight of Baze in the moment of distraction and then feels foolish for it, turning his gaze ahead the rest of the way. Cassian has to focus on being presentable to royalty and evading the Empire, after all, no time for romance. 

\--- 

As they drift further from the city Bodhi’s anxiety about being found out starts to ebb away, knowing no one on the outskirts is likely to care much about what the crowned prince looks like. He still feels guilty not telling his father, but Vizier Imwe’s trust makes Bodhi more bold. His faith enough to make Bodhi break away from his life to help his people in a way he knows he can. That duty surely outweighs telling the truth to his own father, he tries to reason. Still his mind can’t help but roll over the consequences he might face when, or morbidly _if_ , he returns to the palace in one piece. He clears his throat to break out of that particular line of thought and Cassian looks up questioning. Bodhi scrambles his mind to focus on something to say.

“I’d just like to say how grateful I am that you took up the king’s request, many others would have run in the other direction when they heard the Empire was on the trail,” he says trying to tamp down the foolishawe he feels. He’d read and marveled at the other man’s works enough times that speaking to him now still gives a subtle thrill. 

Cassian quirks a half smile at the compliment and Bodhi hopes he hasn’t come off as too naive until the man answers, kinder than he’d expected.

“I was honestly afraid you’d resent me, coming into your country, like I could possibly know better than someone who’s lived here their whole life.” Cassian says. Bodhi looks down wishing he could explain himself honestly. Feeling weighed down by his false identity, he deflects.

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t have expected the king to call on me...it’s not like I’m the one who was featured in Time magazine after all,” he says. Cassian sighs at the compliment and Bodhi knows he must have heard the line a million times.

“It was honestly more my partner Jyn than me who found the tomb, the reporter apparently thought it’d sell more copies to ignore that fact. She still hasn’t forgiven me,” Cassian admits without ego. 

Cassian’s humility is charming and Bodhi can’t help but smile brighter.

“Jyn Erso? I’ve read her works on the Mayans. Her findings about their mapping techniques were brilliant,” he says sounding excited. Cassian looks surprised but proud that Bodhi has heard of her.

“You really do keep up to date then,” Cassian says sounding impressed. Bodhi nods but doesn’t want to brag, aware that perhaps the knowledge is more than a simple guide would have access too.

“Oh, well, Chirrut dotes on me you see, since he knows archeology’s my real interest. I just love keeping up with all the firsts,” he says trying to cover a bit. Cassian looks pleased still.

“Well you’re in luck, we’re certainly after a first here,” he says. There’s an easy silence between them until Bodhi speaks again.

“It’s more than that to me, you know. I’ve wished to find the Heart of Jedha all my life,” Bodhi admits candidly. He knows Cassian had some doubts bringing him, and after his flustered attempts at the most menial tasks, he needs the other man to understand this isn’t about fame. He tells Cassian how he’d first heard the myths of the Heart as a child and how he’d been obsessed, running off into the desert as a teen only to be scolded by his father. He’s glad he can at least tell something honest about himself even if the entire royal guard’s frantic search has to be redacted from the tale.

Cassian answers in kind, telling Bodhi how he’d studied Jedha a great deal in his undergrad years but somehow never visited the country before now. To Bodhi’s surprise he seems nearly as protective of the culture. In academic writing one could never tell why explorers sought things, if not for glory or money. With Cassian describing his own theories in detail he can’t help but think the man is in it for love. 

\---

Cassian tries to take his easy bond with Bodhi in stride, chalking it up to admiration for his intelligence. For all Cassian has studied about Jedha before something in the way Bodhi speaks, the poetry for the land in his words, makes Cassian believe the old legends could be true. He tries to brush away the sentimental thought but it persists. Even when quiet falls there is an ease between them which he can appreciate after years of constant squabbling with Jyn. Not to say that he wouldn’t still give his life for her.

They don’t find the temple before dusk falls and decide to make camp for the night. He watches Bodhi gently tend to the camels and smiles as he puts together the small fire with twigs and kindling from the kit in his pack. The camel spits as Bodhi dodges ungracefully with a scolding glance at the beast that has Cassian laughing. 

Bodhi turns the light hearted glare on Cassian but soon his face breaks into a smile, unable to stay serious when the camel bellows behind him. He leaves them and sits beside Cassian hoping the creatures will take the hint and quiet for the night.

“I don’t think she likes me,” he says sounding more annoyed than worried.

“She’s just tired, I’m sure,” he answers. He’d never worked with camels before but he’d always heard stories of their spirited will.

“At least you haven’t spit at me I suppose,” Bodhi replies and Cassian huffs a laugh.

“I like you plenty so far,” Cassian says, meeting Bodhi’s gaze for only the slightest instant before feeling overwhelmed by the warm gaze. He pokes at the fire in distraction.

“Sentiments the same, though I suppose you have the edge on reputation.” There’s an almost self deprecating edge to the words Cassian can’t puzzle out.

“Reputation can actually be double edged you know,” is all he says.

“I can imagine,” Bodhi answers soft, but lets the thread of conversation drop.

Cassian turns away to grab the rations from his pack and hands one to Bodhi too, who murmurs soft thanks. They eat in silence, relaxing after the long day, and Cassian can’t help but feel caught up in the array of stars above. He’d been in rural places before but nowhere before had he seen such open sky. Bodhi follows his gaze upward too with a smile playing at his lips.

“My favorite thing about running away as a kid was this,” Bodhi says gesturing broadly. “The sheer amount of constellations I could see past the city was usually worth the punishment.”

They’re both done with their meager portions of food and Bodhi tucks his legs up, wrapping his arms around them against the cool desert breeze. Cassian braces his weight on his arms and leans back. Back home he knows the constellations, can sense their familiar shapes even without trying, but the Jedhan sky is like a sea without borders.

“The sky is so clear out this far, it is amazing. I know very little about the star charts here though. I’d meant to make a stop at the royal library before I set out but with all the Empire’s troopers skulking it became a lower priority. I’d love if you told me about some?” He turns to Bodhi as he asks and adores the way the other man lights up at the request, even if Cassian feels a bit ridiculously cliche asking him about the _stars_ of all things. 

“Oh of course, I hadn’t even thought…” he says, unfurling his awkward limbs and sliding closer to Cassian. He points out at the stars steadfast and begins his tale of the old legends.

“There’s the Guardian,” he says, stretching out his arm skyward as Cassian follows the path with his eyes. “It’s just the four stars there, near that brightest one in the center and forming a sort of sharp angle. He’s said to be striking out with his staff to protect the temple.”

“The one who protects the temple?” Cassian asks, confirming his recollection of the story. Bodhi nods and goes on explaining. Cassian had known some of the old myth but hadn’t realized how much translated into the constellations, or how much of it lined up with the map they were following. He wonders if Bodhi has thought him simple not to realize before.

“There’s one for the Heart?” Cassian asks when Bodhi is between his excited explanations.

“It’s my favorite one actually, um, if I haven’t talked your ear off too much already,” he says sounding a bit embarrassed that he’d taken over the conversation so much. Cassian really wishes he wouldn’t and almost wants to say how he loves it but instead he just shakes his head.

“Go on, please, this is really useful actually.” Cassian even takes out the notebook from the bag, scribbling a few notes on the edge of the map he’d traced from the king’s archive. Bodhi seems pleased to be taken so seriously, though still he tamps down his energy a bit as if suddenly more aware of how his exuberance might be overwhelming. 

“Well, you know how the Heart was said to be grown at the Heaven’s Cave which I already described over there, and well, the myth itself which I don’t know if we really need to reiterate,” he pauses looking out at the sky for the shape and gathering his thoughts. Cassian selfishly presses.

“I’d like to hear it from you,” he says hoping the words don’t betray how much he’s enjoying listening to Bodhi speak so passionately. Bodhi looks surprised at the request but smiles softly and obliges. 

Bodhi first finds the diamondesque shape in the sky. It’s nearly directly above them and Bodhi has to lean back far to point, eventually giving in and lying down flat. Cassian follows the example and joins him, aware of how their elbows brush but not shifting away. Bodhi tells the simple romantic tale that has passed through his people through the ages, knowing it by heart. 

The Heart of Jedha was a massive crystal, forged in an ancient cave by the wisest of the Guardians. It was a symbol of prosperity and protection until an ancient evil sought to destroy it. The Guardian gifted it to the king who ran off into the desert to seek a hiding place. They were found out though, chased across the land by darkness. The king’s lover followed too, desperate to give warning but she was too late, coming across him at the moment when the Heart was shattered and the king slain. The evil didn’t win though, as the king’s lover wept over the body somehow the Heart came back together, vanquishing the evil in a flash of light and returning the king’s soul back from the beyond.

“That’s my favorite part,” Bodhi says candidly, “I remember always being so upset just before the end, for obvious reasons, um, of course.” Bodhi pauses as if remembering himself before continuing on. “The stone brought him back to life and the land rejoiced, the legend that if Jedha was ever in trouble the Heart would be found again.” 

Cassian looks away from the stars again, glimpses the content look on Bodhi’s face and is glad the man is so at ease considering how trying the long journey ahead of them is sure to be. He looks back up at the stars and hopes their pursuers are far behind. Bodhi yawns, still at ease and gazing at the stars between heavy lidded blinks.

“We should get some rest,” Cassian says and Bodhi looks relieved.

“Of course, we’ll be out bright and early after all, sorry if my rambling got a bit carried away,” he says reaching into his bag for the small blankets he brought. 

Instead of covering himself Cassian balls the blanket up and places it under his head, turning on his side to try and sleep. He passes the other to Bodhi who does the same. They face each other without thinking and Cassian watches as Bodhi settles and shuts his eyes. They’ve both stilled but Cassian dares to speak once more.

“Bodhi?” he says, not wanting to disturb if he was already drifting. Bodhi opens his eyes again hesitantly.

“Yes, Cassian?” he asks, clearly halfway to sleep already. 

“Feel free to ramble any time,” Cassian says, knowing the words are far too fond. Bodhi smiles though and it’s worth it as he shuts his eyes again with the murmur of a soft goodnight. Cassian gazes at the man’s eyelashes fanned out against his soft cheeks and listens to his breathing even before he tries to sleep himself. He shuts his eyes and follows soon, dreaming of kings and kisses.

\--- 

Morning is uneventful and soon they are both off again into the desert, sleep mussed but alert beneath the blazing sun. Cassian scans behind them intermittently to make sure they haven’t been followed and reports gratefully that there’s no sign of anyone for miles. Bodhi is glad they’d left the city so quickly once the man had arrived, hopefully before any word of the expert’s involvement could pass to the Imperials at all. Bodhi watches as he scans the map again looking thoughtful, shifting them even further East as they go forth. After what feels like hours it’s Bodhi who spots the building far off in the distance.

“If the heat hasn’t made me hallucinate, I do believe that is the temple,” Bodhi says excitedly. Cassian looks through the binoculars and grins.

“We’re nearly there,” Cassian confirms, lightly kicking his camel’s side to make him move. Bodhi does the same and with a bit of spurring on the awkward animals break into a better run than he’d imagine. The wind in his hair is a relief from the stagnant air and he laughs at the race they’ve fallen into. Cassian beats him out barely with a grin as they come upon the ancient structure that is sure to be the temple. The carvings in the walls bode warning and welcome both to all who come upon it. The animals are restless still from the run as they both dismount, excited to see if they can get inside the building. He ties the camels to a stone in the nearest shade he can find on the side of the building and tells them to “rest” foolishly for all the Jedhan they understand. He’s glad Cassian hadn’t seen the silly exchange, still transfixed at the arch of the doorway, studying it and taking notes swiftly in his journal. Bodhi looks up and wishes he’d brought a camera as much as he knows the sand would ruin the delicate machine. 

“I wonder if they’ll just open but I sort of doubt it,” he says taking in the heavy stone doors which don’t seem to have a doorknob or mechanism of any sort. He pushes against one and as he expected it doesn’t budge.

“I didn’t see any windows either,” Cassian says with a firm line to his mouth.

“Perhaps we should knock,” Bodhi jokes wishing he had more of a clue and trying to think back to the details he’d read in the royal texts back home. Cassian at least snorts at the remark still looking thoughtful.

“That’s not a bad idea, actually,” he says suddenly. Bodhi raises an eyebrow and watches as Cassian walks back down the steps to examine the side of the building, pressing an ear to the wall as he knocks not with his hand but with the canteen at his hip. Bodhi walks down to watch him, realizing he must be trying to listen for hollow spots where there might be passages. He starts to do the same on the opposite side of the building. 

Bodhi presses his ear against the wall as he’d seen Cassian do, brushing his hand along the carving unthinkingly. It’s faint but he swears he hears _something_. Not the echo he’d expected but a voice faint as a whisper that makes him freeze in place. He tries to play it off as imagination and places his ear back to the spot, knocking again when he hears clear as day the word for prince in his own language.

 _Shehzada,_ it calls, dreamlike and quiet. Bodhi stumbles back and stared with heartbeat heavy. He can’t tell Cassian of course, he would seem mad, but he’s heard enough of ghosts to believe there could be something to it. 

It was calling out to him, the realization terrifying and enthralling all at once. He looks at where his hand had been placed and examines the words carved carefully under the care of his own ancestors. It’s a poem that gives way to nothing at first, speaking in metaphor for heirs and hearts that he simply cannot make reason out of. It seems so unlike what was described in the texts, the door that would open to the right eyes, that he’d always supposed to be a riddle.

Desperate for another clue, if wary beyond faith, he puts his hand back on the wall in the same place and shuts his eyes, willing the spirit or whatever was out there to speak again. He hears nothing but feels shock as the wall slides backward at the touch of pressure, opening a secret passage just as they’d sought. Cassian comes over at the sound of the stone and claps Bodhi on the back gratefully, praising him for his fine work as the prince finally breaks from his wonderment. He would have to explore whether or not any of that was real or if he was losing it later, instead, following Cassian inside.

\---

The light peeks through the opening and illuminates the white stone giving a soft gray glow to the chamber. They walk up the steps and he pulls the flashlight from his belt all the same to get a clearer look at the room which had been left to the ages. There are few cobwebs here and there in the otherwise sparse room and Bodhi seems most transfixed by the carvings, hesitantly tracing over them with his fingers. Cassian lifts the light and watches the other man read, soaking in the knowledge of the ages with ardor.

“It says something here about the Guardian being reborn when the stone is found,” he says in awe.

“And then here about the sands stretching out before the heir...not directions but, perhaps there’s more on the other wall,” he says flitting across the room, nearly tripping over the stairs in his haste until Cassian steadies him. They pore over the writing in the first room, Cassian taking notes of what Bodhi can translate, sketching out the few pictographs so they can make more sense of them later. 

The only fixtures in the room are two tall brass, or perhaps even gold, statues. The figures point onward into the next more ornate room. It’s dark and Cassian is relieved to spots a candelabra off to the side and is glad to see that there are still candles in it, making him wonder at who had left the place this way so long ago. He lights it with the match from his breast pocket and the room shimmers to life in the glow. Taking in the surroundings he nearly gasps at the detailed mosaic of the world inset in the center of the rounded room’s floor and it’s miraculous how well it has held up. He supposes being untouched was a help, but still, wonders at the lack of dirt. In a time before the globe was even a set fact to many they had somehow known and traced it’s likeness accurately. The image shines in meridian blue and jade, all outlined in gold relief that hasn’t worn. There are words scrolled around the image in small print that Bodhi kneels down to examine.

“This is astounding,” Bodhi breathes, looking caught up in emotion. Another archeologist might call this a payday, a shot at greatness but the look on Bodhi’s face is worth more than anything else to Cassian. If the world asks they will know it was Bodhi who found it first, and this time he will make sure the truth sticks. That is if the man wants to tell anyone at all, of course, remembering this is merely a stepping stone to the thing they must protect, the Heart.

\---

Bodhi can’t help but feel the hum of spirits around them as they wander the abandoned rooms, drinking in all the knowledge he can and knowing he may very well never return to the place. There’s something temporal that makes him feel that if they left they’d never find it again. Cassian breaks off to check on the camels and write a bit more in his journal, reflecting on everything they are taking in seriously. He also thinks Cassian must know how the place is affecting Bodhi, from the soft hand on his shoulder before he goes. Bodhi sits in the center of the round room and lets himself meditate, reaching out again for whatever let him in, more in thanks than the fear from before. At first he hears nothing, just feels centered and at peace until from nowhere a breeze rushes through the room. Bodhi meekly opens his eyes only to be plunged in darkness still, the candles have been blown out and he dares not speak no matter how he wants to call out to Cassian. His heart rate skyrockets despite his own self assurance.

“Show me,” he says, pleading with something, anything, feeling frustrated past his fears. Something clatters in the dark and he flinches, pinching his eyes shut again.

_Seek the sun that draws the Heart, the light you sow, your work of art_

He opens his eyes and the candles are lit again, he half wonders if he’d imagined things as he stands but when he turns to the doorway he sees it, the scroll that hadn’t been there not a moment before. When he gets home he’s going to have so much to talk to Chirrut about, his new thoughts on the force and well, everything.

He goes and lifts the scroll carefully, takes one last look at the chamber and whispers a thank you, before he goes outside to show Cassian and see what it says.

\---

Bodhi comes out looking a bit shaken and Cassian wants to ask what’s wrong but instead finds himself holding a large scroll that the man presses into his hands.

“How did you find this?” he marvels, the man becoming more impressive by the day. For all he’d looked around Cassian hadn’t noticed anywhere the scroll could have been kept. He doesn’t ask the particulars just sets the scroll down gently on the top plateau of the stairs and sits. Bodhi joins him as he unrolls the paper gentle and slow. 

A majority of the scroll is taken up by an illustration, beautiful lines drawing out from a center hub shaped like a large stone. He can only imagine that this is the Heart. At the base of the paper is what they have sought, directions with notes of landmarks he can only hope are still intact. From Bodhi’s wild eyes and interjections he finds that the starting point, the Jedi’s Face, is somewhere to the West, not far off the outskirts of the holy city. It would be a long journey back but at least they had a path.

\---

“Cassian?” Bodhi whispers as they lay out beneath the stars, they’d talked for hours about the constellations and their relation to the ruins they sought and still; Cassian could listen more. He looked over at Bodhi’s profile in the firelight and felt the spark of something let loose in his chest. Bodhi looks back over and meets his eyes and Cassian scarcely remembers to answer.

“Yes?” he asks back feeling timid for the first time in years, perhaps since youth.

“I’m glad you let me come out with you, I know I kind of pushed myself on you and I don’t know how much help I’ve really been, but, I appreciate it no matter what happens,” he says earnestly. 

Cassian doesn’t know what to do with the gratitude but smiles back.

“You’ve helped plenty Bodhi, get some sleep,” he says, repressing the urge to reach out for the other man’s hand. 

\---

They run fiercely, getting out of Krennic’s sight just barely by rolling behind the sharp plummet of the dunes. The fall is hard and somehow he loses his grip on Bodhi as they both tumble down. He lands on his back with a painful thud in the sand and Bodhi lands concurrently with a heavy roll half on top of him. He groans as his whole body aches, knowing he’s going to bruise. He presses a finger to Bodhi’s lip before the other man can speak, listening and hoping they won’t have to run anymore. He hears the sound of Krennic’s tanks fading into the distance and breathes a sigh of relief, wishing he could remember a time in the past days without the grit of sand against his tongue. Bodhi breathes out too and rests his head against Cassian’s shoulder with a shake of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Cassian asks, not pushing the other man away though it’s beyond too warm for the touch.

“We just outran a tank, it’s a bit absurd you have to admit,” he says with a grin looking enthralled instead of terrified. Cassian has to grin back at the look, remembering the feeling when he first started getting himself into these situations all those years ago. He thinks, as he gives into the laughter too, Bodhi’s grin might be more thrilling than it all. 

\---

They reach the temple at dusk and Bodhi’s excitement is contagious, Cassian yearning just as much as him to see if the coordinates they seek are inside.

The monk who guides them says nothing but still lets them in after taking a good look at Bodhi. They sit down in the temple library for hours poring over the manuscripts until they find them against all odds.

\---

Cassian hears the wind blowing across the desert beyond the catacomb walls, feels Bodhi’s breath on the back of his neck as they walk close through the dark passage lit only by his torch.

“How much farther do you think?” Bodhi asks hushed though no one entombed in the ancient walls are likely to wake. They’ve been on their quest for days, avoiding capture all to make it to this place and he wonders if they’re only nearing a dead end, to pardon the pun.

“It seems like it’s getting wider up ahead, I'll go ahead in case of traps,” Cassian says feeling abuzz with a mix of excitement and a touch of fear. Bodhi’s hand on his wrist stills him before he can go.

“You always want to run into harm's way and we’ve seen how that goes, let's just stick together,” Bodhi says insistently. He’s only known Cassian a short time and yet the pull in his gut won’t let him risk his life again even to protect himself. His father would call him foolish for it but then again his father wouldn’t understand in the slightest what had driven the crown prince to disguise himself and run off into the desert in the first place. Cassian looks over his shoulder and smirks at Bodhi.

“Only if you keep holding my hand,” he says teasingly despite the intensity of the situation. Bodhi blushes in the low light and is still sure that Cassian notices, he slides his hand more firmly into Cassian’s. Cassian clasps back and returns his gaze down the path, trying to make out what he can through the dust and darkness. He steps forward a few more feet and listens close as he hears a hum in the walls, feels the even vibration in his feet. 

“Can you hear that?” he asks, with a glance to Bodhi.

“We must be getting closer,” Bodhi answers with a hitch in his breath. The path comes to a wall with an inscription written in Jedhan, he can only dimly make it out as he takes the torch from Cassian’s hand to get closer and examine. He runs a hand along the letters trying to parse them out, seeing his own family’s ancient seal and resting his palm against it reverently. Cassian won’t understand the weight of it and for the thousandth time, Bodhi wishes he had only told the truth when they met. He feels a rush of air on his palm and at first, thinks he’s imagined it until he presses harder and the stone shifts inward under his hand. He startles and steps back but the stone disappears into the gap, setting off a rumbling sound.

“That might not be good,” Bodhi says stumbling back against Cassian’s chest where the man had stands behind him. He feels panicked and most of all sorry that of all the things they’d survived their death will be his fault.

“It’s okay, I think it’s just shifting,” Cassian says, he doesn’t move his hands from Bodhi’s waist as they wait to see if they should run. The stones around the seal press backward in a fluid motion like a great set of double doors revealing an anti-chamber with an otherworldly glow radiating from its center. Bodhi gets his breathing under control enough to take in the sight, still wary of it.

“This is it,” Cassian breathes in awe. Cassian steps forward past Bodhi, holding a hand out to keep him back knowing it still may be dangerous.

“Cassian,” Bodhi says with worry in his voice. Cassian shoots him a soft look and shakes his head.

“I’m not leaving you,” Cassian says with reassurance before turning back as they both cautiously approach the source of light.

The pedestal is unadorned and yet the stone upon it is the most intricate thing Cassian has ever seen, a crystal carved into the shape of a human heart, pulsating with light. Bodhi gasps at the sight of the Heart of Jedha, tangible and thrumming before them. Cassian can’t even begin to try and justify it scientifically. He allows himself to be drawn closer, trepidation warning him not to touch knowing how the legends described immolation. Bodhi’s hand grips his sleeve and they stand there for a moment simply marveling. 

“I can’t believe it’s real,” Bodhi says in a hushed voice, “I’ve heard about it since I was a child, my grandfather always said, and Chirrut too, but I never knew it would be like this.”

Cassian nods barely able to focus past the humming feeling in his chest.

“I’ve read so much over the years and it looks just how it’s been described,” Cassian laughs at the absurdity of it and Bodhi grins back.

“Chirrut said if I followed _my_ heart but I just laughed it off and now...here we are together...” Cassian looks at Bodhi and wants to kiss him more than ever in the glow. Bodhi wonders if the Heart has had some effect on them both because before he knows it he’s leaning forward and capturing Cassian’s lips with his own like he’d dreamed of for the past few nights. They pull apart and he swears the light grows brighter still.

The moment can’t last though, with the sudden crush of boots down the passage drawing near.

“Krennic,” Bodhi breathes in fear knowing the man must have followed. Cassian looks just as panicked, eyes darting from the Heart to the doorway.

“We have to take it, they can’t,” Bodhi says feeling shaken from a dream. Cassian nods the plan resolving quickly in his mind no matter how dangerous it may be.

“I’ll hold it, I have to try,” Cassian says mustering all his strength and hoping he’s worthy. Krennic comes into the room with a slick grin on his face.

“Gentlemen, thank you so much for guiding us you’ve been invaluable,” he says with a gun raised at them both. Cassian freezes, jaw setting at the intrusion to this sacred place all in the name of power.

“Krennic, it won’t help you, that’s not how it works,” Cassian tries but Krennic looks unconvinced. 

“If that’s the case you won’t mind if I take it will you?”

“It belongs to my people,” Bodhi says as his heartbeat quickens, “I won’t let you.” Bodhi tries to take a step forward but Cassian pushes him back behind him.

“He’s right, Bodhi,” Cassian says, “it’s not worth our lives.”

“I am right, but sorry lads, I haven’t the time for you to talk this over,” Krennic cocks his gun indifferent to Cassian’s surrender. Cassian’s hand twitch towards his whip but Krennic is too quick. 

There’s no time and Bodhi acts, pushing Cassian out of the way as the gun fires. Everything happens at once. Cassian falls to the floor and Bodhi reaches out a hand toward the Heart on the altar, thinking with all his might at his ancestors and hoping they might come to his aid, letting his fingers clasp around the stone in a single motion. He faintly hears Cassian call out to him but everything seems to fade into a blinding light and searing pain that courses through his veins all at once. It shatters in a supernova of shards that don’t cut.

Krennic cries out and falls, clutching his chest in a searing pain as his eyes roll back. 

Cassian is clutching him in his arms desperately, running fingers through his hair in a soothing pattern that draws Bodhi back to the surface like a life-line. He wakes long enough to hear Cassian’s thrilled voice say his name before he fades out again.

\---

When Bodhi wakes he’s in a bed that feels suspiciously like his own, hardly like any afterlife he’d imagined. He looks around and finds that it is, the tall vaulted ceilings of his own bedroom stretched out above. Cassian is nowhere to be seen and his chest bursts with pain at the fact as he tries to scramble up and out until a hand on his arm stills him. Cassian had curled up on the edge of the bed, just out of Bodhi’s vision and somehow he hadn’t noticed the warm hand gently against his own bandaged one where the Heart had been not hours ago.

“What happened?” he asks blearily, trying to piece together what had happened in the cave and coming up with far too large of a blank spot after Krennic had arrived.

“You saved us,” he says, looking at Bodhi softly. “The Heart is gone but we’re alive,” Bodhi feels the loss but Cassian shakes his head and continues, “Bodhi, it protected you. Imagine my surprise when I carried you back to Chirrut trying to find your family and he rushed us to the royal quarters.” Bodhi thinks no matter what they’ve endured he wouldn’t blame Cassian for hating him, as much as it would hurt. Cassian doesn’t look upset, just thoughtful and almost awestruck as he had in the cave.

“Your highness, you’re the bravest man I’ve ever met and I know I’m a foreigner, I know I am below your station, but I need you to know. Bodhi, you must know,” he says tilting Bodhi’s chin up so their eyes meet, “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Bodhi’s heart rushes with relief, bringing a hand up to clutch at Cassian’s shirt and reel him in to answer in a kiss. He doesn’t think he’ll ever feel anything so close as the magic the heart had exuded but in the moment he feels himself reeling nearly as much, the tender touch of Cassian’s hand against his cheek like a missing piece.

There’s still his father to deal with, Imperials to run out of his land, but somehow Bodhi knows it will be alright when they part and he looks into Cassian’s eyes. Bodhi warms all over and hope radiates like a sunrise that perhaps a piece of the Heart lives inside him still. 


End file.
